Stargazing
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: After the A choice with no regrets storyline (Manga/Visual novel version) In which Hanji Zoe searched for acertain new soldier to fulfill her promise to treat him out for dinner.


Levi couldn´t sleep. As soon as he closed his eyes he got haunted. Haunted over the blood, the sound of bones breaking, the images over his best friends dying infront of him while he couldn´t do anything to help them... before he killed those monsters until everything went blank. After Levi´s first expedition he found himself sitting at the roof of the Survey corps barracks building gazing at the clear night sky with all it´s stars shinning brightly down at him. It was the same building he was sitting on just a few hours ago... The only difference was now he was alone... completly alone... With Isabel and Farlan gone he had no one he trusted. They were his only family, a place he would call home even if he didn´t show it to them as much as he should have in the end. Isabel was like a little sister he never had for him. Full off energy and brightness and the way she would always call him "big bro" which even got a small smile out from himself while Farlan was his trusted friend maybe you could say he was like a brother to him as well. How ironic just yesterday the sky was clouded and now as if to mock Levi even more, because now he was the only one from the three who would be able to see it, the stars were shinning with such a radiant light without even a single dark cloud outside to stop them.

Levi didn´t know what to do from now on. But it didn´t really matter at the moment he guessed. He decided to follow Erwin and stay in the Corps. Doing the only thing he was good at, using his strength and kill every last titan out there. Eradicating them from this place and-

"Ahh what a nice night."

That annoying voice again. He remembered. Even without turning around and looking at the intruder who interrupted his throughts and silence. It´s this weird behaving woman. Could she even be called a woman? In the first place could he even be sure she was a woman and not some weird rather feminie guy? Not that Levi cared either way. He wasn´t sure about many things yet but one thing Levi was sure about. He didn´t wanted to get involved with this person. Because it would be troublesome.

Footsteps were still coming closer and the intruder sat herself down next to Levi, giving him a way to cheerful smile.

"Hey, shorty can I join you?"

Yes, he definatly didn´t wanted to get involved with someone like her or him. Whatever the hell she or he was in the end. Without another word Levi tried to stood up and leave but failed as his arm got grabbed by two hands to keep him in place and trying to pull him back to sit down. Damn it she was strong he cursed.

"AHH- WAIT! WAIT! DON´T GO!"

"WHAT THE-!? You-"

"I was looking for you the whole time Levi. Remember? I promised to treat you all to dinner if we come back alive"

"Let me go! IF we come back alive. Should you not have noticed with your shitty glasses they are gone! They died!" he yelled, trying to free himself but Hanji´s grip only tightened.

"I know that. I heard what happened already Levi. But "we" you and me came back alive didn´t we? I know how hard it is to lose someone dear to you. That´s why I was worried"

At those words Levi stopped struggling. His blue/grayish eyes starring down at her in shock.

"Why would you be worried over me? You don´t know me."

"Because I want to know you better. That´s why I´m here. I want to be your comrade and keep you company."

"Keep me company...?" he asked her in disbelief.

Levi looked at her suspicious. Being in the underground for years he knew not to trust anyone. Something like comradeship didn´t really existed down there. Everyone used everyone to survive. Only a few exceptions existed. But the way she looked up at him with her brown honest eyes along with her hopeful smile on her goddamn face... Damn it this idiot really wasn´t lying he thought. Not back then and not now. Sighing he resigned himself and sat down again, earning a cheerful 'yahoou!' from her side.

"Tch, don´t be so noisy. You will wake up everyone else."

"Ahaha, sorry sorry." She chuckled while reaching behind her all of a sudden. "Right, I almost forgot. Good it´s still hot... Here! It´s still pretty chilly outside and I heard you liked tea so I made us some before I started looking for you. Since I couldn´t treat you to any dinner in the end."

Levi stared at the teacup trusted out infront of him with wide eyes before he took it, holding it with his hand on the rim part of the cup. The tea was still hot and smelled very good he had to admit.

"Heeh, are you always holding your cups like this? Or are you sensitive to the hotness?"

"I´m always holding it like this. Got a problem with that?"

"No, no, of course not. I´m just curious" Hanji quickly shook her hands in defends while Levi eyed her still a bit suspious.

"Who?"

"Who? Ah, you mean who told me about the tea? Isabel did before the expedition continued..."

"I see..."

They sat in silence for a long while, simply looking up at the stars until Hanji spoke again.

"You problably weren´t able to look at the sky like this during your time in the underground, right? Levi, do you like the stars?"

"Why?"

"It´s just.. you look so happy while looking at the stars. Did you know stars have star constellations?"

"No."

"WHAT!? Than you miss out something increbible. Let me tell you everything I know!"

Levi wanted to stop her but he was already way too late. Without waiting even for an answer Hanji pointed at the sky and started exciting star constellation lesson. She told him about constellations, their meanings, about what she believes a star is and everything else she came up with. Levi got caught up in her lecture eventually and found himself enjoying her exciting explanations instead of thinking over his friends deaths over and over again. He even commented once in a while if he found a name unfitting for the constellation or what he would call it instead making her laugh.

This continued until at some point Levi got lulled to sleep next to her. Noticing this Hanji smiled warmly, pulled out a blanket she took with her and trapped it over his body to keep him warm. She would stay a little bit longer outside with him until she would wake him up and bring him inside.

"Good night interesting little guy."


End file.
